


Stop trying to seduce me

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega!alex, alpha!michael, bathroom public sex, borrowed prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally edited by my beta! Beawolf's Pen </p><p>There is a Hannibal ABO prompt I borrowed for Malex because my friend and I really liked the idea of it for Michael and Alex. But the basic summary of the prompt was Hannibal is out to eat and William was a busboy in heat only working for extra money and his scent was driving Hannibal crazy. I did something similar, not exactly the same but the same busboy/out to eat concept where its Alex trying to get Michael to react to him being in heat in public and compromise his collective calm facade. </p><p>It's not related to my other ABO fic at all. You'll all just have to accept I write so much ABO you'll all be sick of my shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop trying to seduce me

Alex Lannon was in heat. This wasn't a first time thing, or even something he couldn't put up with. After a life time since puberty, he's learned to cope and actually function. Every two hours go have a quickie and bam, coherent, though still indescribably horny.

None the less it worked, and because of his system, he was able to continue to be a soldier. It's just a shame they cut breaks for no one, especially omegas who demanded they could do an alpha's job. So because of that, when he went into heat, he had to stay on his posts when he was scheduled, only allowed those ten minute breaks.

It was pretty brutal, but Alex was an unmated omega with things to prove and three meals a day he wanted to share with the little girl he had adopted as a sister. You do what you have to do to get by. Suppressants are expensive; he couldn't get them on a soldier's salary.

So that's how he managed to be where he was today. At a party where some of the prettier soldiers and guards were used as waitresses and busboys, himself included ended up in an apron and carrying a tub. If he didn't need the hours desperately for Bixby's birthday coming up, he wouldn't have bothered with the extra job. He would have still had to guard, but actually doing work made more money.

It's just that being in heat, the only protection from the slick soaking his pants was a cotton liner omegas and female betas often used, and in a room full of power hungry alphas, was a little annoying. Having to bounce all around the beautiful open ballroom to collect empty plates of meals he wouldn't even be able to dream what they tasted like sucked too.

But even worse was when another alpha grabbed his arm, tugging him down to ask him "if [he] could tell [his] supervisor to get whichever the bitch in heat was out of here so we can eat in peace" his face had turned more red than the fever his heat provided. Alex stumbled to get away, back tracking until he hit another table. The sound of glass breaking made him flinch before he quickly turned to clean the mess up.

He was met with a sight he wished he hadn't. The fucking archangel sat there with a lap full of glass and wine while the senator Thorn and a couple other women watched. His eyes narrowed when the overwhelming scent of fear for offending an alpha radiated in the omega. Alex played it cool though and pulled out a clean dish rag, handing it to the celestial as he stared down at his lap.

"Sorry, I tripped." He muttered, refusing to look up so the way his eyes were blown wide, face flushed and lips wet wouldn't give away the fact he was the one in heat. He wouldn't have been allowed to pick the hours up if it was known. He tried to hide with Cologne that Mack had, but it was still noticeable. He could just feel that Michael knew.

"You should be more careful." Michael insisted, though otherwise acted calm. Carefully he lifted his gaze and instantly regretted it. If he thought he looked like sex, he didn't know what that was until he saw the strongest alpha shakily inhale his scent.

Now it was a battle for control. Alex smirked and pressed closer, curious to how far he could actually go before Michael lost it and excused himself. Messing back with the peacock? A golden opportunity.

"Let me know if you need anything." He continued to grin as he purposely picked up the pieces of glass off his lap, letting his touch longer while the angel closed his eyes then grabbed his wrist.

"I can handle it, thank you." Was that a hiss? This would be fun.

Alex would be lying if he said he wasn't purposely walking by Michael now, trying to entice him to make a fool out of himself in front of his probable harem of the night. Alex didn't care about Michael’s sex life, this was simply about revenge for all the times he embarrassed him. Making sure to linger by him, drop things and bend over and watch smugly while Michael balled his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Alex thrived on it, as someone with no alpha, getting one's attention helped him.

When his two hour break was up, and he retreated to the bathroom to ease his own heat, he was shocked to find the angel already there, irritation in his eyes. "Is there a particular reason you are trying to seduce me?" He demanded, circling around him before he locked the door. The omega gulped but kept his head up high.

"I'm not. I'm just messing with you."

"You shouldn't even be out during your heats. Your judgment is compromised."

"Tell that to my captain, because he doesn't seem to realize." Alex retorted, fidgeting a little under his gaze. His mind was already starting to cloud over. Locked room, an alpha, he was in heat. God, he was ready to bare his throat if he didn't find relief fast.

"I will bring it up. Go home." Michael insisted, making sure to keep his distance.

"Staying in quarters with a bunch of alphas isn't safe either. I just might let one fuck me. Then your Chosen One is knocked up." He challenged, unconsciously walking closer, tilting his chin up. The reaction he earned was priceless. Michael openly tensed, his nostrils flaring.

"Then go to my chambers." He replied, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Go to an unmated alpha's room, in my vulnerable state? Are you sure it's not you trying to seduce me?" He replied, pressing up against the alpha. It was shocking he was even allowed to get close enough that Michael would be able to feel his warm skin and how hard he was against his leg. Even more that Michael was just starting to swell. Alex couldn't resist but to rub his hip against his groin.

Before he could get any further, Michael had their positions swapped, pressing him against the door, his arm against his chest and fuck, the instant reply was Alex exposing his throat, letting out a low whine. "I'm not mating you, Alex." He firmly stated, knowing damn well what that throat bared meant. Alex only whined again, completely lost against the actual physical touch. Pleas fell from his mouth before Michael knew what to do.

Michael made the worst mistake too, by pressing his nose against his neck. The sweet smell beaconing him, just one bite and the thought of someone else touching him would never have to cross his mind again.

Alex wouldn't be able to threaten spreading himself to another. God, what was he thinking? Yes Alex was his, but his to protect, not mate. But to protect, he had to mate...

"Michael please, please do something." He fiddled with his belt buckle, pulling off the other's clothes as fast as he could. Soon enough, the black slacks he wore and his briefs were discarded on the floor, along with his apron and button up shirt that smelled borrowed. Michael sat him on the sink counter while he undid his own pants, tugging himself out.

The omega's legs fell open, he laid his head against the mirror and his hands kept him propped up while Michael curiously dabbed two fingers against his opening. As much as he would rather thrust in and fuck him till he couldn't walk, he still had some patience left and the knowledge the blonde was never taken before else he would have stayed mated to them, had him plunging his fingers inside. The slosh of excess natural fluids around his fingers and the unnecessarily loud moan only fed the animalistic need to claim.

Two fingers turned to three, then while Alex writhed around, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his hand back and wiped it on his bare thigh before tugging the compliant omega close to the edge of the counter. The omega happily wrapped his legs around his waist and not soon enough was Michael pushing into the open heat, letting out a small groan while he hid his face against his neck, inhaling the sweet scent.

Alex squirmed, clenched and pushed back. His noises echoed off the tile and fearful of getting caught, Michael connected their lips to swallow down his cries. He grabbed at his hips, leaving handprints while each thrust in was rougher. The angel just naturally was rough, but his Chosen One wasn't showing signs that it bothered in him. In fact judging by the way he pulled back from the kiss, begging for his knot from lips (he was mildly surprised to hear such dirty words slip from), he would say Alex was enjoying himself. Then again he was probably gone in need that the first alpha to touch him was so great, it didn't matter how he touched him.

When he hit a particular sensitive gland, the blonde arched his ass off the counter and howled in delight, gripping on his shoulders. Nail marks down his back wasn't anything he wasn't used to, they only encouraged the angel to pull out completely. Listening to the whine of loss, watching how the omega desperately tried to get him back in, begging and bargaining for his knot made the slight tease worth it. He sunk back in and pounded into the small bundle of nerves that had the V2 a sobbing mess before he came all over his stomach.

The way he tightened made Michael's knot start to swell impossibly fast. The time it would have taken to register pulling out was time used towards being distracted by how completely debunked the other looked. His hair was a mess, saliva on his kiss bruised lips, eyes blown wide and he was still crying desperately when his knot was snugged up against his prostate.

"Pleasepleaseplease." A chorus of moans and Michael didn't last. His come filled the other in a way that finally satisfied him. But the creeping knowledge as the duo struggled to catch their breath that a they were stuck in this position had them both pale.

Michael said nothing, but hid his face back against his neck while the omega started to curse him. "You dick! I'm so screwed!" The angel much preferred Alex when he was too busy trying to open his legs for a proper fucking than his coherent self. And god, the way he clenched and tried to tug off had the brunet crying out softly.

"No, no don't do that." He hissed, placing a small love bite on his shoulder. It instantly melted away Alex's anger until he let go of the skin with his teeth. It was nothing more than a small nibble.

"How long are we going to be stuck like this? My legs are falling asleep." Alex complained, keeping his throat exposed so the other could place more nibbles.

"At least an hour."

"Fuuuuuuuuck."


End file.
